1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to moldable metallic and/or ceramic composition, to process for producing a sintered body therefrom and to products resulting from same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to produce sintered bodies from moldable compositions comprising metallic and/or ceramic powder mixed with organic binders, such as those comprising a secondary or tertiary amines or combinations thereof with a thermoplastic resin (EP 0 329 475).
Compounds comprising such secondary or tertiary amines disclosed in EP 0 329 475 have drawbacks that the binder component is liable to bleed out from the surface of molded bodies during molding operations and the binder bleeded out may adhered to the mold to cause dificulties in continuous molding and problems arisen therefrom, and that the debinding temperature is relatively high. Thus, these known molding compositions are not always satisfied for industrial production.